


Sleepytime Tea

by TTMIYH



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Royalty, Consensual Somnophilia, Demons, F/F, Somnophilia, Wet Dream
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-14 01:08:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28787736
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TTMIYH/pseuds/TTMIYH
Summary: Feferi tossed and turned quietly in her sleep, legs clenched together, her brain unable to resist the siren song of the nightmare kneeling on her bed. Tricking her, pulling her into its unfathomable depths, a comfortable dream that she could simply lose herself in like a pile of hay.
Relationships: Aradia Megido/Feferi Peixes
Kudos: 16





	Sleepytime Tea

Feferi tossed and turned quietly in her sleep, legs clenched together, her brain unable to resist the siren song of the nightmare kneeling on her bed. Tricking her, pulling her into its unfathomable depths, a comfortable dream that she could simply lose herself in like a pile of hay. It surrounded her, in her lacy nightgown, lacking undergarments, made her feel even more like royalty than she already did.

In Feferi's dreams (and she dreamed, oh so frequently, essentially stuck home in the castle she called her own from the war outside her front steps), it was often an escape, somewhere, anywhere from here. She dreamed of blood red vistas on iron and stone crags, like boiling magma. She dreamed of massive clockwork mechanisms encased in crystal, huge spires in abandoned deserts, vast plains of scorched organ material. A land made of sugar and tea, one of horizon-spanning oceans and columns of light, a land of infinite lightning, of nautical treasure, massive caverns, infinite cathedrals, glass marbles containing a sea within themselves.

She always felt most at home in that last one, a wide open, brackish expanse for her to swim through at her leisure. The slumbering princess in the tower always felt a curious affinity for the water, her mother, the Empress, having constructed an indoor pond with the most intriguing of mechanisms buried within the tower's stone walls, just to satiate her, prevent her from going anywhere fast. Why would you need to leave, Feferi? There's everything you need right here.

Everything, of course, but companionship. Oh, how she ached, not just for friendship, but for the more dark, hidden things beneath. Sure, there were guards posted regularly, but all under strict orders to avoid talking to her, to avoid being ensnared by her cherubic features, her bewitching charms. Eventually, her mother would find her a suitor and Feferi would be married and that would be the end of it, but oh how she wished there was something more in the interim.

That's why these dreams, these heady, formful dreams, were always the ones that delighted her the most. She stared upwards with the eyes inside her mind, staring at the well-proportioned girl brushing her hair gently, sweetly. The way her talons (oh, yes, those were talons, not nails) gently scraped at Feferi's scalp, giving her the truest tingle of sensation beyond what she could achieve by brushing her fingertips lightly over her skin.

She tossed and turned.

Feferi had seen this girl a couple of times before, in her dreams. This mystery woman - clearly, a royal of some renown, judging by her figure. Short, lavish, with hair almost as long as Feferi's, hands willing to hold her close, to help Feferi explore herself. There was no way you could communicate in a dream, Feferi's words always came out as mush, complete decoherence, but she didn't need words to talk with this ravishing beauty. The first time her hands slid beneath Feferi's dress, she offered no resistance.

When she awoke to a stained bed, there was no complaint from her, only sending the sheets and her clothes to be washed.

Feferi tossed and turned in her sleep, unable to perceive the demon sitting on her stomach, the way her head was clenched tightly between two hands, the way Aradia's wings flicked back and forth. In Feferi's dreams, the nameless woman possessed the most curious appendage, and one she was not shying away from. Oh, what a shame to whichever fine prince eventually would attempt to deflower her, for Feferi had already awoken with the objective fulfilled in the night.

She only wished the woman was real. The way she twisted and turned inside of Feferi was so much better than anything her fingers would allow from her, or occasionally one of the bedposts. Feferi, of course, couldn't see Aradia's tail coiled around her leg, slowly sliding into her, and then out, thick and bulbous enough to create a pleasant amount of drag. Feferi's body shuddered in pleasant recollection, how she begged the girl in her dreams if there was anything more than fingers that could be used.

She awoke with a gasp, mid-coitus. Bucking her body upwards, Feferi came, legs twitching and shaking while her body strained against the weight on top of it. Aradia stared down, startled, fearful, unprepared. Feferi gasped for breath, slumping back down against the sheets and staring upwards at the demon on top of her, before reaching over to the nightstand, grabbing a pair of immense glasses, and fitting them over her face.

"Uh. Hi!" Aradia said, waving sheepishly, body a noticeable shade of ruby red from head to toe..

"You're real!" Feferi squealed with joy.

**Author's Note:**

> All comments, kudos, bookmarks, and views are seen, noted, and greatly appreciated. Thank you for reading.
> 
> [Tumblr](https://ttmiyh.tumblr.com)  
> [Homestuck Content Creation Station](https://discord.gg/ymB3spr) (come join us and get feedback/encouragement on your fic and art!)


End file.
